


Ice Skating

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Severus makes the mistake of letting Harry plan their first date.





	Ice Skating

“This is ridiculous _, Potter_ ,” Severus said in his normal even tone.

“Oh, come on, _Severus._ ” Harry cooed, putting emphasis on the man’s name.

“Potter,” the black-clad man drawled “I didn’t ask you on a date to have us inevitably doing something so juvenile as…” He shuddered “ice skating” he finished in disgust, causing Harry to chuckle from his spot on the ice. Severus stood with one hand on the wall, refusing to move, yet he still looked commanding even when he was so far out of his element.

“Technically I asked you out, Sev,” Harry said thoughtfully, earning him a glare for the shortening of the man’s name. “And it's fun.” He assured his former professor who in turn rolled his eyes but tried to move anyways. He made the first move without incident, it was the second one that gave him trouble, causing him to almost fall.

Harry rushed over to his side, as he was reclaiming his footing with as much dignity as possible, and grabbed his hand to support him.

“You can let go. I’ll keep ahold of you.” Harry promised shyly. Severus looked down at their connected hands then back up to the man beside him and smiled, letting go of the wall.

Harry beamed at Severus for putting his trust in him.

“Well, lead the way,” The older man snipped “Harry.” He added finally, which caused Harry to smile even more if that was possible as they skated off together.


End file.
